Conflitos de um participante tribruxo
by EscritorDante
Summary: Harry está no meio do Torneio Tribruxo e com seus pensamento nos concorrentes e sua própria confusão sexual o atrapalham, Krum e Cedrico também pioram a situação quando mostram que estão interessados no garoto. ATENÇÃO: descrição de sexo homossexual
1. Memória de uma Experiência

Harry ainda estava se questionando se deveria mesmo continuar com o Torneio Tribuxo, afinal, ele não se inscrevera não é? Mas esse pensamento logo foi apagado de sua mente quando se lembrou do aviso de Dumbledore, de que aqueles cujo nome fora colocado no Cálice de Fogo, e foram selecionados, deviam participar obrigatoriamente das provas até o fim, sob uma pena que nem mesmo Harry sabia qual era, e nem ousava perguntar. Seus pensamentos vagavam enquanto andava pelos jardins fora do castelo, acabara de sair de uma aula de feitiços do Professor Flitwick em que nem sequer pudera conjurar um feitiço de invocação de chamas sem fazer com que fagulhas mal cheirosas saíssem de sua varinha, sem o menor sinal de uma chama sequer, tal era sua preocupação com a segunda prova do torneio. Lembrou-se de como conseguira roubar o ovo do dragão enorme graças à dica que conseguira de Hagrid. -Dragões! Quem iria imaginar... - sussurrou Harry consigo mesmo, por um momento pensando no que teria feito se não soubesse que a tarefa iria incluir um dragão, talvez nem passaria pela sua cabeça usar sua Firebolt com o Feitiço Convocatório. Chegou próximo do lago da escola, onde havia uma lula gigante em algum lugar das profundas águas cristalina e olhou seu reflexo nas águas escuras, viu um garoto de 14 anos encará-lo de volta, um olhar preocupado, como olhos verdes cintilantes, duas esmeraldas, o rosto magro, sem marcas aparentes, tirando pela sua cicatriz em forma de raio, que aparecia delicadamente por entre os cabelos de sua franja, todos negros e revoltos, crescendo em camadas para todas as direções. SPLASH! Sua atenção foi totalmente tomada por uma coluna de água que apareceu próxima do navio dos alunos da Durmstang, a coluna logo desceu, e no seu lugar uma cabeça apareceu, e Harry logo a reconheceu, as sobrancelhas grossas, o nariz ligeiramente torto devido a tantas batidas, os olhos negros e profundos com a água do lago, os cabelos curtos, mesmo molhados, espetavam para todos os lados, a água corria pelo seu rosto, sua barba por fazer, o aluno competidor e campeão de sua escola, famoso apanhador da equipe búlgara, Vítor Krum. Harry tirou sua atenção do aluno estrangeiro e voltou a pensar sobre sua segunda tarefa, e mais ainda na pessoa que lhe dera a pista... Cedrico Diggory. O que Cedrico estava querendo ao dar a Harry uma dica tão sem pé nem cabeça? Ir ao banheiro dos monitores? Levar o ovo? Ajudar a pensar? Só podia estar brincando com o garoto, lhe fazendo de idiota, ou lhe pregar uma peça... Harry logo afastou essa ideia da cabeça, talvez pelo fato de Diggory ser extremamente educado e bondoso, não combinaria com ele uma peça tão maldosa, na verdade, nada negativo combinava com Cedrico, o garoto de 17 anos, o mais popular e belo de toda Hogwarts, quem sabe? Seus olhos cinzentos e brilhantes, pele clara e limpa, cabelos escuros e lisos, que mesmo desgrenhados, no estilo que Cedrico fazia, ficavam lindos, pensou Harry. Mas o que será que Cedrico queria dizer com sua mensagem? Harry tentou imaginar tanto que resolveu imaginar Cedrico descobrindo algo no banheiro dos monitores, mas a imaginação de Harry era maldosa, já que a primeira imagem vindo á cabeça do garoto foi de Diggory retirando a camisa esportiva amarela e preta da Lufa Lufa, revelando um corpo magro, ligeiramente delineado, mamilos rosados, contrastando com a pele clara, pouquíssimos pelos curtos e claros no peito e abaixo do umbigo, ele parecia completamente cansado após um dia de aulas exaustivas, bagunçou os cabelos com uma das mãos e desatou o cinto, desabotoando as calças e puxando o zíper para baixo, de modo que Harry sentiu um frio na espinha apenas de imaginar o barulho, e o viu dobrar o joelhos, fazendo a calça cair ao chão, puxada pelas mãos fortes do garoto, que as jogava para longe. Por um segundo, Harry sentiu uma pulsação forte abaixo da cintura ao ver, em sua mente, o garoto alto, com os cabelos rebeldes andando em direção a uma banheira apenas de cuecas boxer, então colocando ambos os polegares dentro da cueca pelos lados, pronto para fazer um um movimento para baixo, uma voz despertou Harry de seu estranho pensamento erótico. -Ola, Hárry Potter - falou Krum com seu acentuado sotaque, enquanto chegava mais próximo do garoto que estava sentado muito próximo do lago, seus tênis quase molhados pela água. Era extremamente estranha essa situação, era a primeira vez que Krum falava com Harry, antes apenas lhe lançava olhares carrancudos, que depois veio perceber que era apenas seu olhar normal. Na verdade, diferente de quase toda a escola, Harry não tinha toda aquela admiração por Krum, talvez porque também fosse um bom apanhador, ou porque Rony o prestigiava o suficiente pelos dois, ás vezes parecia que Rony queria devorar Krum, pelo jeito que encarava a figurinha do astro em seu quarto, de noite. De qualquer forma, Harry não podia negar que Krum tinha um estranho atrativo rústico, talvez fosse pelo corpo bem trabalhado, pelo rosto de mau, ou como ele mesmo chegou a pensar, um jeito de "macho" que ainda não havia visto em Hogwarts. -Ah, oi Krum - respondeu o garoto que não sabia se ficava feliz ou triste por ter sido interrompido em seus pensamentos. Harry ainda não tinha certeza do que sentia... Desde criança, nunca se sentiu atraído fisicamente por garotas, elas sempre lhe pareceram tão indiferentes, assim como o resto da escola, é claro, menos o garoto Marcos. O único a quem Harry já pode chamar de amigo, era um garoto de pele morena, cabelos revoltos como os dele, olhos escuros mas brilhantes e vívidos, foi seu amigo quando tinha oito anos, sempre ajudava Harry a fugir quando Duda e os amigos valentões queriam lhe perseguir, corria como ninguém, até que em um dia muita coisa mudou. Após a aula de educação física, os garotos estavam indo para o recreio, Marcos comprou a Harry um sanduíche, os Dursley nunca lhe davam dinheiro, e os dois foram comer no pátio da escola onde havia um pequeno parque para as crianças, com árvores e um grande barranco de barro, que dava para uma grossa floresta preservada, mas nenhuma criança tivera coragem de subir, ou melhor, nenhuma conseguira. Nesse dia, Duda estava decidido a bater em Harry e em Marcos com seus punhos gordos e grandes, correndo atrás deles como uma bola de carne, e os dois, encurralados, de alguma maneira que Harry nunca pode entender, subiram o morro, deixando um furioso Duda para trás, com seus amigos maldosos tentando subir o morro, sem sucesso. Os dois garotos ficaram lá em cima rindo das tentativas inúteis dos garotos de subirem, tentando cravar as unhas no barro que cedia e apenas deixava suas camisas bem passadas e arrumadas imundas, quando uma chuva torrencial, sem aviso nenhum, caiu sobre a escola, e viram Duda se afastar, com um sorriso maldoso, parecendo que juntara dois mais dois, se o barro estivesse molhado, não conseguiriam descer sem escorregar e se machucarem feio. A chuva castigava os garotos do alto do morro, quando Marcos resolveu que deviam se abrigar em um dos arbustos que tinha lá em cima, cheio de folhas e denso, nem a chuva nem o vento podiam alcançá-los, e esperariam a chuva passar, e Harry, que sempre fora uma criança miúda, agora tremia de frio, e a imagem dos tios com ódio ao ver como melara suas vestes com barro lhe fez tremer de medo, com os olhos marejando, quando de repente, sentiu um puxão em seu ombro e costas, era Marcos, que lhe puxara para perto, Harry quase deitado por cima do amigo, que estava sentado, sentindo o calor de seu corpo, ainda espantado com o movimento súbito, era extremamente confortável, pelo menos era o mais confortável na situação em que estava. -Não precisa ficar com medo, Harry, eu vou ficar aqui e te esquentar, ok? - disse Marcos, calmamente e com um sorriso no rosto sujo de barro ao estender os braços pelo corpo de Harry e lhe dar um abraço que esquentou o garoto ainda mais do que o calor que o fez corar. -V-você não precisa - indagou Harry, que ainda tremia de frio, mas tentando se desvencilhar dos braços do amigo, com vergonha de parecer tão frágil. -Precisa sim - respondeu Marcos com outro sorriso juvenil, agora puxando Harry mais para perto, sua bochecha quente encostando na de Harry, o peito dos dois, sentindo o coração um do outro, as pernas enroscadas sem querer, os braços de Harry o apoiavam no chão para não cair sobre seu amigo, enquanto que os de Marcos seguravam Harry para passar o máximo de calor. Ao tentar virar o rosto para retrucar que não era criança, seu lábios esbarraram nos de Marcos, que se surpreendeu por um instante, logo depois lançando outro sorriso de moleque, agora um pouco envergonhado, tocou novamente os lábios no de Harry, sentindo a troca de calor que acontecia entre seus rostos, Harry sentiu o calor molhado de uma língua, timidamente saindo da boca de Marcos, encostando na ponta da língua de Harry, que apenas a permitiu entrar, as mãos de Marcos agora atravessando as costas pequenas de Harry, sentindo seu corpo. Apenas Harry soube o resto que aconteceu naquele dia chuvoso, mas caloroso, ouviu muito da diretora no fim das aula, por ter as vestes sujas de barro, e algumas manchinhas brancas que ele nunca pode explicar, foi talvez seu dia mais feliz, no entanto, Marcos foi transferido no final do ano, logo quando estavam mais amigos do que nunca, pois seu pai arrumara um emprego em outro país... Ficara sozinho novamente, mas com uma dúvida, gostara mesmo de Marcos? Amava-o mais do que a um amigo? Isto lhe parecia muito errado, ainda mais quando pensava no que seu pai pensaria disso se fosse vivo, será que aceitaria? -Hárry - a voz de Krum mais uma vez o despertara de pensamentos distantes. - pensando ainda na terrceira prrova? - Krum tinha um sotaque estranho para os "r" que Harry achava engraçado. Ah, sim, eu estava aqui pensando sobre o que fazer com esse ovo... Acho que não é bom você tomar banho aí no lago, tem uma lula gigante, e também está muito frio, vai acabar pegando um resfriado. Ah, então você está prreocupado comigo? - disse Krum com um sorriso de canto de boca. Harry sentiu seu rosto todo corar tanto com a resposta inesperada quanto com o sorriso que tinha um traço de malícia e divertimento, algo que não combinava com a seriedade de Krum. -C-Claro que não! É só que... Harry não conseguiu terminar de falar pois o jovem búlgaro, que estava antes apenas agachado na borda do lago, agora se levantara, mostrando seu físico para Harry, que corou ainda mais. O corpo de Krum era ao mesmo tempo normal e estonteante, levemente corpulento mas muito bem definido, com rasos pelos no peitoral que desciam para a barriga e mais abaixo se escondiam em uma sunga justa preta com uma faixa vermelha no lado esquerdo, um volume descansava ali, as pernas torneadas e com pelos lisos e curtos seguiam aos pés grandes. -Posso sentarr? - perguntou Krum já se sentando ao lado de Harry, balançando com as mãos os cabelos curtos e negros. -Aham... -Já tem uma ideia do que poder ser o segrredo do ovo? -Seu inglês é horrível, sabia? - disse Harry, levantando uma sobrancelha ao ouvir o erro. -Sim, eu sei - respondeu Krum com o mesmo sorriso de canto de boca - E você saber que é muito mal educado? -Eu? Por que? - indignou-se o garoto. - Me disse parra sair da água mas ainda assim vou pegarr um rresfriado. Harry pareceu murmurar alguma coisa e tirou sua grossa capa preta do corpo e jogou por cima de Krum, que retribuiu com um sorriso animado para o garoto, agora com os olhos tentando não encontrar os de Krum, olhando para o outro lado, segurando os joelhos com as mãos. -Eu sabia que você erra um garroto gentil, parrece mais com seu porrte de garoto pequeno e magrro, com rrosto de criança. As pessoas costummam achar que eu serr bruto e rruim pelo meu tamanho e como eu ando. -Hum... -Você ajudou o outro garoto na prrova, não é? -Como você sabe? - Harry disse rapidamente virando os olhos surpresos para o garoto que agora fitava o céu. -O dirretor Karkaroff achou isso, disse que estavam trrabalhando juntos por Hog-arts, eu meio que sabia, você parrece legal. - comentou sem olhar para Harry. -Ah... Você também... Harry sentiu um calor e uma sensação estranha na mão, mas não precisou olhar para saber o que era; Krum pousara sua mão, na verdade seus dedos, sobre os do garoto, que num movimento reflexivo, puxou a mão de volta. -Confie no que o seu amigo dizerr. -Ahn? - deixou sair um som inaudível. -Eu já havia descoberrto o segredo, e estava passando quando ele lhe deu aquela dica, posso te dizer, confie nele. - e se levantou, deixando cair de suas costas a capa preta ligeiramente molhada. Harry o viu andar de volta para o lago, agora admirando os ombros largos de Viktor, com poucos pelos nas costas descendo para uma cintura reta que terminava na sunga preta, com dois volumes salientes. Harry ficou vermelho quando, do nada, Krum olhou para trás e o viu o analisando de cima a baixo, e com o mesmo sorriso de canto de boca falou baixinho - aprroveite o banho, Hárry. 


	2. Ajuda no Banheiro dos Monitores

-"Frescor de Pinho" - sussurrou Harry, e viu a passagem se abrir. Essa era a senha que Cedrico lhe instruíra a dizer para que pudesse tomar banho no banheiro dos monitores, e Harry chegou a invejar a posição de monitor ao olhar toda a enorme sala: candelabros dourados estavam todos apagados, mas o ouro recebia a luz que vinha de uma única janela, provavelmente a luz da lua, que iluminava todo o ambiente; no meio da sala, uma enorme banheira, quase uma piscina, com torneiras de vários formatos e tonalidades ao redor. Harry não pôde esperar muito, deixou o ovo dourado ao lado e desabotoou a camisa do pijama e a deixou deslizar pelo corpo liso e branco, desamarrou as cordas que amarravam suas calças e as deixou caírem, ficando apenas com a cueca preta que comprara no beco diagonal, mas não por muito tempo, pois logo Harry se abaixou um pouco e a desceu pelas pernas nuas. Se dirigiu para a piscina e abriu as toneiras de água, que rapidamente encheram a piscina, e o garoto percebeu o quanto era funda, pois precisava ficar de ponta de pé para deixar a cabeça para fora, então chegou para os degraus que ficavam na beira da piscina e começou a nadar, se divertindo com a água morna. -Deve ser legal sentir a água quente no corpo, né? - sussurrou uma voz feminina e esganiçada em um ponto próximo de Harry. O garoto virou rapidamente os olhos para a direção de onde se originava a voz, e viu Murta deitada sobre a borda da piscina, um pouco longe dele. -M-Murta! O que você está fazendo aqui? - gaguejou Harry, escondendo as parte íntimas com as mãos. -Quantos anos você tem? Catorze? Ah, deve ser por isso que seu pinto é pequeno assim, e por isso que tem poucos pelos também. Harry sentiu as orelhas ficarem quentes e o rosto ruborizar. -Que você tem a ver com isso? Não tem mais nada pra fazer além de falar mal do outros e espionar eles pelados? -Quando se está morta, não. Eu de vez em quando gosto de ir nos banheiros e ver meninos e meninas tomando banho... Uns são interessantes, outros são uma decepção, outro me fazem rir, é bem legal! -Sua pervertida! - falou Harry, tomando cuidado pra não fazer muito barulho. -Sabe quem você me lembra? Seu pai. Era Thiago, né? Ele parecia muito, fisicamente, com você, mesmo cabelo, mesmos óculos, só que era um pouco mais alto, e o pênis dele não era tão pequeno, vi ele se masturbando uma vez e acho que devia ter uns 17 centímetros, e isso já no último ano, acho que é um tamanho bom... Ah, ele também tinha mais pelos... -Murta! Eu não quero saber desses detalhes. - disse Harry que nem sequer queria pensar na cena. -Sabe quem que é realmente interessante? Aquele Cedrico. Ele veio tomar banho e trouxe aquele ovo, fez alguma coisa depois saiu da piscina e ficou tagarelando baixinho consigo mesmo, e eu pude ver aquele corpinho interessante. - comentou Murta dando um pequeno sorriso maldoso. -O que Cedrico fez, Murta? - perguntou Harry, nitidamente interessado no detalhe. -Hum... Harry, Harry, Harry, não sabia que se interessava tanto sobre o que os garotos fazem no banheiro... Ou é porque é só o Cedrico, e ele arranca suspiros por onde passa? - Murta parecia se divertir com a pergunta. - saiba que ele tem um tamanho satisfatório, mas você sendo tão pequeno... Acho que não aguentaria. -Deixa de ser idiota, Murta! - Harry agora perdera a a paciência e deixou sair como um grito. -Não precisa ser grosso! Saiba que só eu de fantasma que pode entrar nas áreas dos banheiros! Nem Pirraça, nem Nick, nem mesmo o Barão têm permissão mágica pra atravessar essas paredes! Então, se quiser informações confidenciais dos meninos, é melhor me tratar melhor! - choramingou Murta em tom de ameaça. -Eu não quero saber o tamanho do pau de ninguém! Só quero que me diga o que Cedrico fez! - disse Harry rangendo os dentes. -Eu não vou dizer, seu idiota! Quando quiser se desculpar, eu vou estar no meu banheiro! - e atravessou o teto chorando alto. Harry apenas deu um profundo suspiro, era a última coisa que precisava. Ficou imaginando mil coisas que Cedrico poderia ter feito com aquele ovo para descobrir o que significava aquele barulho estridente, e o pior é que não podia simplesmente testar, pois se abrisse o ovo e ele gritasse como sempre, acordaria metade do castelo e receberia uma bela detenção. -Ah, como será que o Cedrico descobriu? Uma hora havia se passado e nada ainda havia cruzado seus pensamentos, nem uma simples pista... Será que Cedrico estava realmente lhe pregando uma peça? Harry já nem se importava, fazia quase vinte minutos que sua pele começara a mostrar sinais de enrugamento devido á sua longa estadia na piscina, então estava sentado, ainda nu, na borda da piscina, encarando o ovo continuamente. Como sempre, seus pensamentos fugiram para longe do assunto principal, agora tentava relembrar tudo que Murta havia dito... Ora, seu pênis não era tão pequeno, tudo bem que mole tinha o tamanho de um dedo mindinho, mas ele era pequeno... Seu pai era alto, pelo que soube, então nem devia se comparar. Harry podia contar nos dedos as vezes que pudera ver seu pênis duro, não tinha muito com o que se excitar na casa dos Dursley, nunca vira um filme erótico, e o único banheiro que Harry podia usar era o de Duda, que era territorial como um cão... Também nunca pudera medir, mas chutava que ereto devia ter uns 13 centímetros, mas o comentário nada gentil de Murta acabara com o pouco de orgulho que o garoto pudesse ter. -Ainda não descobriu o segredo? - perguntou uma voz que tirou Harry de seus pensamentos. -Ah Murta, não enche o saco! - falou aborrecido ao virar para a porta e se deparar com Cedrico, que usava uma camisa folgada e shorts curtos de dormir. - C-Cedrico? - Harry tentou desesperadamente tapar seu membro, e se dirigiu para a piscina, de onde só deixava mostrar sua cabeça, que olhava com olhar de vergonha para Cedrico. -Não precisa ficar assim, Harry - Cedrico deu um sorriso pequeno. -Quis ver se já tinha conseguido descobrir o segredo do ovo... Conseguiu? -Não - respondeu Harry, que agora estava aliviado que as espumas que a loção de banho fizeram impediam a visão de seu corpo para baixo. -Ah, achei que fosse descobrir rapidamente, desculpa. - Disse Cedrico, retirando a camisa deixando à vista de Harry o torso delineado, logo depois tirando os shorts, ficando apenas de cueca boxer, do mesmo jeito que Harry sonhara mais cedo. - Mas eu também demorei pra descobrir, e foi meio que na sorte... -O que você está fazendo? - perguntou o garoto, ainda de dentro da piscina, ficando nervoso ao ver o garoto maior se despir. -Vou te ajudar a descobrir, temos pouco tempo para pensar sobre o que fazer na segunda prova... Ao terminar, Cedrico retirou sua cueca e colocou na mesma pilha de roupas que estavam as de Harry. O garoto sentiu uma pulsação fortíssima no meio das pernas, a visão de Cedrico vindo em sua direção, completamente nu o excitou muito. O finalista de Lufa Lufa possuía um físico invejável, era magro, de corpo delineado, os cabelos bagunçados castanhos tinham a mesma coloração dos pelos que apareciam em pouca quantidade abaixo do umbigo e desciam para os pelos pubianos, aparados, davam lugar a um pênis que, para Harry, parecia enorme, com a ponta da cabeça rosada aparecendo, devia ter uns dez centímetros ainda mole. Quando Harry saiu de seu transe, percebeu que estava tendo um ereção lancinante, e rapidamente fechou as pernas, enquanto Cedrico entrava lentamente na água da piscina, até ser coberto até a altura do peito. -Ahh, essa água é muito boa não é? Basicamente quem usa esse banheiro são os monitores homens, é claro, ou seja, por enquanto quem estava usando era apenas eu e Percy, da Grifinória, mas agora que ele saiu apenas eu uso. -Ah, que legal, é bem confortável aqui... -E então, já deu uma volta pela piscina? Ou não sabe nadar, Harry? - Cedrico deu outro sorriso singelo, que fez Harry se sentir culpado por estar tendo uma ereção pelo garoto que estava inocentemente tentando lhe ajudar. -Já dei uma volta pela piscina... Eu sei nadar sim. -Ah, legal, que tal uma pequena competição de natação? -A-Acho melhor não, Cedrico... - a ultima coisa que Harry queria era nadar naquelas condições. -Ah, vamos Potter, acredite, isso vai ajudar pra segunda prova. - Cedrico já foi se posicionando na borda da piscina, com que se prepara para a largada. -Tá, ok. - realmente não queria, mas negar tanto uma ajuda dada assim seria extremamente suspeito, e quem sabe depois disso Cedrico dissesse logo o que fazer. Ambos se prepararam para a largada, a piscina toda estava cheia de bolhas, então Cedrico não poderia ver o pênis de Harry. Cedrico deu a largada e ambos nadaram rapidamente para o outro lado, Harry era extremamente rápido, talvez porque gostava de nadar ou porque detestava perder, mas chegou ao outro lado rapidamente, tocou a ponta e logo refez o caminho inverso, voltando para o ponto de partida, tão rápido que tudo pareceu durar poucos segundo. Olhou para o lado, mas Cedrico não o estava esperando, como achou que estaria... Era realmente mais rápido que o garoto mais velho? Harry se virou para ver em que parte o garoto deveria estar, mas tudo aconteceu muito rápido, Cedrico vinha nadando tão rapidamente que não vira que estava perto da borda, e que estava indo em direção a Harry, esbarrando fortemente no garoto. Harry sentiu que algo esbarrou em seu pênis ereto, que já doía com as pulsações, provavelmente fora o braço ou peito de Cedrico, pois Harry estava de frente com o garoto. Harry teve a vontade de desaparecer, com certeza Cedrico sentiu seu membro, que mesmo pequeno, seria extremamente perceptível no baque. -Ai ai, desculpa Harry, acho que me empolguei na natação e nem olhei pra onde ia. -Cedrico ficou ligeiramente vermelho, sabia no que havia esbarrado e sentiu que Harry sabia que ele sabia. -Tudo bem. - Harry evitava olhar diretamente nos olhos do outro, com vergonha do que ele podia estar pensando. - parece que eu ganhei... -Sim, não sabia que você nadava tão bem assim - disse dando outro de seus sorrisos. -Nem eu, achei que você que ia ganhar. -Ha! Eu também. -Bem... Você pode me dizer como que eu posso decifrar o mistério do ovo? Eu tentei muito pensar sobre como descobrir, mas nada me veio à mente. - Harry queria logo que Cedrico lhe dissesse e fosse embora, sua ereção estava doendo, não pelo baque, mas por todo o estímulo que a presença de Cedrico representava. -Ah, claro... - Cedrico agora que parecia estar envergonhado, corando de súbito. - Faça como eu... - segurou a respiração e submergiu na frente de Harry. Harry tomou um susto e agora, mais do que nunca, corou de vergonha. Por cima da água, as bolhas não permitiam que ele visse o pênis duro de Harry, mas por baixo, a água era extremamente cristalina, dando um visão perfeita, como se estivesse olhando na superfície. Cedrico, a essa altura, já teria visto o pênis de Harry, já o sentira mesmo, se tivesse que perder a amizade de Cedrico por isso, já estava feito, pegou o ovo dourado e submergiu, "pelo menos eu vou saber sobre a segunda prova antes dele me odiar por me sentir atraído por ele" pensou. Abaixo da água, Harry lentamente abriu os olhos, inicialmente viu um Cedrico embaçado, mas logo que sua visão foi se acostumando á agua, Harry teve uma visão mais clara, e se surpreendeu; Cedrico estava tão excitado quanto ele, seu membro, que antes parecia ter dez centímetros, agora apontava para cima com seus aproximadamente dezoito, a cabeça antes rosada parecia ter uma cor avermelhada, e veias saltadas,que iam da base até a ponta, que mal dava para ver, pela posição que Cedrico dificilmente conseguia manter. Harry olhou do membro até o rosto de Cedrico, que mesmo tentando esconder a ereção com uma das mãos, parecia extremamente envergonhado, olhando fixamente para Harry. Um pensamento rapidamente passou pela cabeça de Harry, será que ele ficara excitado quando sentiu o pênis de dele - que ainda estava como pedra - e ficou envergonhado por isso? Harry mal viu os gestos que Cedrico fazia, a visão que teve quase o desnorteara, então subiu até a superfície ao sentir que seu ar estava quase acabando. Harry, você nem me viu dizer o que fazer - disse Cedrico que emergira diante dele. Desculpe... Prestei atenção em outra coisa... Cedrico virou o rosto, de modo a não encarar Harry diretamente, mas logo depois retornou sua atenção para o jovem bruxo, que o encarava de volta com uma expressão que evidenciava que não sabia o que fazer ou dizer na situação. Ficou assim porque me viu tirar a roupa ou já estava brincando sozinho quando cheguei? A pergunta do garoto mais velho fez Harry gaguejar um pouco, desesperado pra ver qual seria a resposta menos indecente, mas no fim resolveu ficar quieto, olhando para baixo e envergonhado, tirando um sorriso com o canto dos lábios de Cedrico, o que Harry percebeu prontamente e tomou como zombaria. E você? Foi porque sentiu? - rebateu o garoto, achando essa a única resposta viável. Sim. Hã? - deixou sair o som meio despercebido. Sou da Lufa Lufa, nunca minto, foi porque eu senti seu pau na minha barriga. Harry não esperava essa resposta, ficou completamente sem reação e sem a menor ideia do que isso significava. Suponho que foi quando eu tirei a roupa, não? Eu... - não conseguiu completar a frase. Nossa Harry, pra alguém da Grifinória você não é lá muito corajoso. O comentário de Cedrico acertou Harry como um soco no estômago. Desde que entrara na escola, se perguntava se era bom o suficiente para estar na Grifinória, casa dos fortes e corajosos, mas até agora suas atitudes não se mostraram dignas o suficiente. Sou sim! Eu tenho mais coragem do que você acha! - disparou o jovem bruxo, se inclinando um pouco para frente. Ah, é mesmo? - rebateu Cedrico com um sorriso malicioso, como quem se diverte com a situação. Ao terminar a frase, Harry sentiu algo se fechar em torno do seu pênis e se apertar, fazendo Harry sentir pequenos espasmos ao mesmo tempo. Era a mão de Cedrico, pois o garoto o olhava em desafio, sorrindo cada vez mais maliciosamente, sem perder o ar calmo. Harry sentiu que devia rebater as ações do garoto e moveu rapidamente sua mão em direção ao meio das pernas do jovem, agarrando o membro dele com firmeza. Harry sentiu como era quente, e sentiu as pulsações dele na palma de sua mão, e com um dedo, tocou levemente a cabeça lisa. Cedrico levantou-se em frente a Harry, soltando o pênis dele, a água escorrendo pelo seu corpo magro, deixou para o garoto menor a visão de seu corpo e a parte que mais assustara Harry. Talvez porque estava debaixo da água ou porque estava um pouco longe quando o viu, mas o membro de Cedrico parecia muito maior do que antes. A cena não poderia ser mais sugestiva, Harry sentado, nu e com uma ereção estridente, sua cabeça olhava fixamente para Cedrico, que estava em pé, na sua frente, nas mesmas circunstâncias, com o membro apontando para frente, a apenas trinta centímetros de distância do rosto do garoto. E então, Potter? Quero ver sua coragem 


End file.
